Jo's Song
by thtawkwardgirl
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Mary's Song" using Jo and Danny showing their relationship as they grow up. Danny doesn't kill his Aunt Tara in this storyline


Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Mary's Song" using Jo and Danny showing their relationship as they grow up without Danny killing his Aunt Tara.

Chapter 1: the backyard tree house

We had known each other forever, since we were babies. Our parents were best friends and they knew we would fall in love. Ever since that day in the tree house.

"Jo, how long have I known you?" Danny asks.

"Uh about a little more than nine years now." I reply.

"Do you remember that day we helped my dad build this tree house?"

"You mean 'Do you remember when I watched as you and my dad built this tree house'?" I correct him.

Danny laughs. "Oh Jo. But do you remember how we had played truth or dare and you had dared me to kiss you but you ran away?"

"Yeah …" I say, worrying about what his point is.

"Well, I never got to kiss you. I never was able to finish that dare." He reminds me.

"And your point is?" I ask.

"Well, I guess what I am trying to say is, can I kiss you? Would that be okay?" Danny shyly asks.

Wondering what it would be like to kiss someone, I say yes. Danny leans in and I can feel his soft lips press against mine. The kiss only lasts for a few seconds before we pull away, and as we do, I can hear Vikram, Danny's dad talking to mine outside saying "I knew they were going to get married.

Chapter 2: Young love

We were both sixteen now, and we were dating. Danny pulled up to my house and I run out to his car, hearing my dad yell after me telling me to be safe. Danny gets out of the car and walks around opening the door for me as I hop into his truck. Always the gentleman.

"You ready?" He asks.

I reply with a quick yes and he pulls off heading towards McNally Park for our usual Saturday night date. We get out of the car and set up a blanket to watch the movie the park was screening. Tonight it was one of my favorite movies, "Keith". We sit down on the blanket and eat our sandwiches and popcorn as the movie plays.

That night was the first night Danny and I made love. It was scary and exciting at the same time. It was painful but exhilarating. I was so glad my first time was with him.

Two months later, Danny comes to pick me up again for our usual Saturday night, except this time I am not as excited. I have to tell him some big news that I fear will anger him. "Hey honey!" Danny welcomes me. Noticing something is wrong, he asks "What's up? Are you okay?"

Here it goes. "I have to tell you something, and I know you are not going to like it." I pause to look at his face. He has this scared expression and know what I am going to tell him is going to hurt. "I … I think I am, I am p-pregnant." I stutter out.

Danny slams on the breaks, causing the cars behind him to screech their cars to a stop as well. Danny pulls off the road into a parking lot and turns off the car. He jumps out and comes around to my side opening my door. I get out and his slams the door shut. After taking a deep breath, he turns back around to me and says "What the fuck do you mean you think you are fucking pregnant?" He screams at me.

Before answering, I thank Danny silently for going into an empty parking lot. "I mean that I think I am pregnant. My period is two weeks late and remember how we didn't use a condom last time?" I explain.

"Well, have you gotten a test yet?"

"No, I wanted to do it with you. I was too afraid to do it by myself and no one else knows we are having sex."

"Okay, well let's go get one." We walk into the gas station and we head towards the female care aisle. I grab the first pregnancy test I see and bring it up to the cashier. I can feel the cashier silently judging me as I pay for the test. Man, I wish they had a self-checkout register. I then walk back to Danny and we head towards the bathroom where I take the test.

We waited four minutes. The timer went off on his phone and I grab the stick knowing that it holds my future in it. I look to Danny and he kisses my forehead, "No matter what that stick says, I will stand by you." He whispers in my ear. After hearing this from him, I am not as afraid to look at my future knowing that he will be beside me no matter what.

It's a red dash. I am not pregnant. I turn around to Danny and jump up and kiss him. We run back to Danny's truck and hop in. We start to drive to the park again and I realize in that moment that all I will ever need is Danny sitting next to me.

Chapter 3: Forever and Always

At the age of 23, Danny and I were reunited again. We attempted the long distance relationship during college but it failed. Now both of us being back in our home town, we were back together. Just like nothing had ever changed, Danny came to pick me up in his red truck, where we went to our spot at McNally Park. Tonight's movie was "The Wedding Planner," another great movie. As we start to get settled Danny gets down on one knee and promises me the world with him at my side for forever and always.

Seven months later, we walked down the aisle saying I do. Our parents laughed during their speech at the reception saying about how they used to joke about us getting married.

Years later, we sit outside our house watching our two kids playing in the tree house we shared our first kiss in.


End file.
